


The b in bro stands for bkiss me

by yutabelbet



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Just Yuta being a horny gay virgin, Just bros casually making out, M/M, Mentions of Seulgi and Taeyong only, Recreational Drug Use, and yes homo, bi curiousity, car make out session lol, only mentions of chungha and her relationship w john too btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 23:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutabelbet/pseuds/yutabelbet
Summary: Yuta and Johnny makes out in the car. That’s it. That’s the plot.





	The b in bro stands for bkiss me

**Author's Note:**

> So just a bit of notes to clear shit up lol 
> 
> 1\. 94 and 95 line are all on the same year in high school in this fic and are close friends  
> 2\. Both john and yut are 17  
> 3\. I couldn't find a 94/95 girl that'll suit johnny so just deal with chungha being on the same year as them sdffg  
> 4\. They recently finished highschool and are having a farewell party for seulgi  
> 5\. Saying that, they are on a party dfgfgd  
> 6\. sfgfegfg story starts with them already inside the car so dffg thats basically the setting of this fic

Yuta wraps his arms around himself as Johnny slams the car door shut, rubbing his body in an attempt to warm himself up. Tonight’s a little bit chilly for summer and he feels like a total idiot for not listening to his mum's advice to bring a blanket with him.

“Why’s it so fucking cold? It’s supposed to be summer,” Yuta sighs to himself, sounding more of a question than anything so he gets a bit startled when he hears Johnny’s voice from his side.

“You shorts-wearing dumb ass, here.” Faint rustles float through the back of the car and seconds later, Yuta feels something soft against his feet. He ducks his head down to check what it is and he’s not entirely surprised to see a faux fur blanket covering his legs. Yuta isn’t the biggest fan of flowers but as the smell of spring fills his nose, he can’t help but swoon as he pulls the cloth up to his face. The blanket seems vaguely pink in the darkness and although it hangs barely above his feet, Yuta would take it over freezing to death anytime.

“Is this yours?”

Johnny lets out a little laugh, a sound too familiar to Yuta’s ears. “Babe, you fucking dumb? Why would you even ask me that?” 

Ah, there it is: Johnny’s weird habit of calling everyone various pet names. Yuta doesn’t mind though, not in the slightest, since it was Johnny. Johnny was his best friend, his brother, and he knows him well enough to not take it seriously, which is _not _the same case with other people, Yuta would add. There was a time when Johnny called their ancient maths teacher ‘Baby’,in the Calculus class they both shared, something he definitely did not do for laughs and just to ‘see what his reaction would be’. It had turned out then that their teacher would call Johnny a presumptuous brat, sending him to detention for a week. The most that detention did was teach Johnny a lesson--to know who he could joke with and recognize his limits.__

__“Well,” Yuta turns his head, back to staring at the night sky. “You’re not exactly a pink-blanket type of guy, you know?”_ _

__“Is that a sexist remark I hear?” Yuta hears Johnny scoff and feels the elder's eyes boring into his side._ _

__“No, dumbass, I meant you. I didn't say the whole male species can’t use pink.”_ _

__“Fair enough. Mum got it for my sister but she never really got to use it so, technically it’s mine,” Johnny replies, , exhaustion evident in his voice._ _

__Yuta feels too lethargic to respond so he hums instead, eyes still glued to the sky. It was clear, not a single cloud in sight. The moon was fully shining too, its gleam helping him sober up a little._ _

__The silence lingering in the car is notisn’t uncomfortable, Yuta would say. They are tired and drunk, probably both wanting to sleep as early as possible, so he understands why Johnny is quiet. They have been in multiple situations like this before, where they have to sleep side by side. There are only so many students that throw parties who actually have space for everyone to sleep over, so most often than not, they would sleep in Johnny's car, or share a mattress. Sometimes, a tiny tent too._ _

__They are usually not quiet when they're alone together like this. Either one of them would start up a conversation about a random topic as soon as they are alone with each other. Yuta decides that it is his turn to start this time._ _

__“I really can't believe you failed to get into university, man. Like, a whole fucking year for nothing,” he rasps out. He has not had a single drop of water since they arrived, and alcohol can only do so much to hydrate his throat._ _

__Johnny exhales. “Well, yeah, I guess it is a waste, huh,” he looks Yuta in the eye. “But I don’t know. I’m pretty glad I get to spend another year in town and be with your lonely ass.”_ _

__“How you’re always ten times more of an asshole when you’re drunk will always be a mystery to me. Like, aren’t people supposed to be nicer when they’re drunk?”_ _

__“I’m not even being rude,” Johnny chuckles. “You’re always just overly sensitive.”_ _

__Yuta looks over to his side and immediately regrets it. Johnny’s toothy smile is an image he has seen more than a thousand times, but with his eyes made brighter by the reflection of the moonlight, he gets a tingly feeling in his toes. It makes his breathing a little heavier and his mind a little hazier. But he does not hate it._ _

__He doesn’t say anything in return. Instead, he attempts to compose himself until Johnny’s voice fills his ears again._ _

__“How’s it going with Kai?” Yuta doesn’t look at Johnny, but by the tone of his voice, he knows he has one of his brows raised._ _

__“We made out. Once. Pathetic, I know. Just didn’t wanna push him too far.”_ _

__“Ha, still a virgin.”_ _

__Yuta shoots up from his seat. Thank God he is not as tall as Johnny or else he would’ve hit his head against the roof of the car, possibly get a concussion and die._ _

__He keeps his mouth shut and just stares at Johnny menacingly. The playful smirk on the older’s lips is making him even more furious. And confused. He does not know whether he wants to rip it off his face or make it disappear using his own lips._ _

__“What?” Johnny looks at him and snorts. “It’s a joke, dude. Calm your bony fucking tits down.”_ _

__Yuta gulps. “Well, it technically isn’t but thanks,” he says quickly and lies back down._ _

__“And you? How are things with Chungha?”_ _

__“Fine. Steady. She’s not moving ‘til August so that’s a good thing,” Johnny mutters, almost too straightforward for Yuta’s liking. He’s been talking about her nonstop ever since the drive to the party but now, it almost seems like he’s eager to drop the topic._ _

__“And how do you feel about that?” Yuta turns to Johnny, who had his eyes on him, asking him to go on. “Her leaving, I mean.”_ _

__“I should feel extremely upset, shouldn’t I? But I don’t know. I love her, she loves me, and we’ll keep going no matter where we are. Simple. I’ve never had this much trust and certainty with anyone before, and it feels amazing. I don’t know man, we’ve talked and neither of us is getting overly dramatic about her moving.” Johnny looks away from Yuta. Yuta’s not entirely sure on what to say next so he just keeps his thoughts to himself instead of mumbling a thoughtless reply._ _

__Yuta’s lying still, just feeling his surroundings. The air in the car changes into something deeper, heavier, and the silence filling the tiny space is not helping him and his thoughts. All he can hear is someone’s heavy breathing, mind too hazy to even distinguish whether it was his or Johnny’s. He hasn’t felt this way in a while, but he has felt it enough to know what exactly it means. That certain weight in his chest, the tingling pulse beneath the skin of his wrists, the tiny waves of electricity in his toes, the rapid beating of his heart: They all tell him that something is going to happen--rather, he wants something to happen._ _

__He tries his hardest to push it all back in the corner of his brain. No. He repeats, and repeats, and repeats. He shouldn’t think of anything. He shouldn’t want anything._ _

__“I’m glad I met you, man,” Johnny declares suddenly. “How long have we known each other for?”_ _

__Yuta would rather not speak, but he does anyway. “Five going six.” He keeps his eyes glued to the sky._ _

__“Damn. You’re like, not even a friend anymore, not even a best friend. You’re like my goddamn soulmate.” Yuta clenches his fist. He hates how clueless Johnny is._ _

__He would usually banter with Johnny when he says ‘gay’ shit like this, but one: he doesn’t have the energy to, and two: he’s so hyperly aware of the tension in the car that he thinks it’s too dangerous to get into that type of conversation._ _

__Yuta lets Johnny talk his lungs out. The older keeps going on and on about everything: his job, the local music festival he DJ-ed in, his relationship with Chungha with some specific details Yuta would rather not hear. That is, until they hear footsteps approaching the vehicle._ _

__He’s just about to look over the window to see who it is when Kai’s face appears outside the car.._ _

__Yuta stares at the man outside. Fuck, he swears mentally. How can this man affect Yuta like this, just standing still and just looking at him? In his defense, Kai looks absolutely delectable--he does not have atop on, a floral cloth tied around his waist. Bless Seulgi for making the theme of the party Hawaiian._ _

__Kai gives him a nod, his right arm placed on the roof of the car to balance himself while he looks through the window, his gaze levelled with Yuta’s._ _

__“You good? You’re in bed early.” Kai’s voice never fails to make Yuta feel hot under the collar. Of course, he makes Yuta feel hot in places other than under his collar but Yuta would rather not admit that out loud._ _

__“Yeah, no, I’m fine. We’ve been around for some time now, we’re just a little tired.” It takes him a lot - a lot - of self-control to answer Kai and not just stare at the flexed bicep of the man in front of him. And not just his bicep, Kai’s bare chest and torso - god his v- line and his abs! - are all splayed out in front of him, all there for Yuta’s eyes to stare and feast on._ _

__“Good,” Kai whispers. He leans closer to the open window. “I like people who can handle their drinks.”_ _

__Yuta wanted nothing but to pull Kai by the hair and shove his tongue down his throat, but he can’t. Although he leans closer, eyes staring right into Kai’s. He does not flinch, neither of them do. He can hear breathing again, and now he’s certain it is his and Kai’s intermingling together since there is so little space left between them._ _

__“Kai?” Now they flinch, detaching from each other as soon as they hear someone shout the elder’s name._ _

__“What?” Kai says, and he is not asking._ _

__“The fuck you standing there for? Come back inside! Seulgi’s mum served another batch of chicken out.” Sehun. Yuta knows that voice way too well._ _

__“Was just talking to Yuta and John. I wasn’t gonna take long.” Kai moves away from the car, and Yuta is not complaining. He has seen the older shirtless more than a couple of times but every time he sees his body, it never fails to make him squirm in his seat._ _

__“Oh? I want to talk to them too!” Sehun’s standing next to the car now, his voice much louder and clearer than before._ _

__“Nah, they’re tired. Let them rest.”_ _

__“Well, never mind then.” Yuta can hear the disappointment in Sehun’s voice. , He smiles to himself. He’s always liked the guy._ _

__“But since we’re here, I wanted to talk to you about...” Sehun’s voice fades out to the back of Yuta’s mind. He’s not interested in the slightest in what they’re going to talk about, so he lies back down on his seat and closes his eyes. Kai sobered him up a bit but he feels the liquor catching up to him again. He shuts his eyes and puts an arm under his head. The car seat wasn’t the most comfortable place to lie down on, but it will do. He would rather sleep here instead of sleeping on a proper bed with ten other people._ _

__He doesn’t look at Johnny, although he can see the older boy staying still in his peripheral, lying down on his side facing Yuta. He cannot tell whether he’s awake or not._ _

__Yuta lies still, trying to imagine the things that could’ve happened if Sehun didn’t show up. Could they have done more? It’s not like they have not kissed - oh boy, they’ve done more than just kissing. But the thought of kissing a boy, Kai at that, in an open place like this really rouses his insides._ _

__But it would mean that Johnny could see it. How would that make his best friend feel? Although Yuta has come out to the older months ago, he does not really talk about anything he does with guys, so he wonders if Johnny would really be okay with seeing him kiss Kai. He really wants Johnny to see though, so he can stop treating Yuta like he can’t flirt and attract anyone for his life. He sighs, he really wants Kai._ _

__Yuta’s attempt to compose himself plummets down the second it popped up on his brain. Kai’s mere presence is proving to be a harder obstacle for his peace of mind to get over. He wants to do something, or he wants something to be done to him. He just wants to be… touched. Nothing sexual, even nothing romantic. He just wants to feel something in him, against him, with him._ _

__He looks over to the window where Kai’s face was minutes ago, the same desperate feeling rushes through his veins when the face he so wants to see wasn’t there, although he can see long tanned fingers are hooked over the rim of the window._ _

__Yuta will never settle down for a loss._ _

__He leans forward, detaching his aching back from the velvetty surface of the car seat. Grains of black and grey clouds up his sight and his stomach churns from the sudden movement. For a second he thinks he’s gonna throw up but before bile could even form up in inside him, he closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and bites his tongue. It’s a trick - which hopefully will work this time. He had learned it from Johnny during the first party they’ve both went to. Sadly, it miserably failed that time and Yuta still ended up hurling his guts out in the corner of the host’s yard. Johnny in his side patting him in the back while filming him. And everybody he knows has a copy of that clip._ _

__Once he opens his eyes, he thanks the lord, his brain, and Johnny. All working together to let him stay awake and conscious for a bit longer. He really doesn’t wanna pass out, although if he does, at least the reason is he’s drained and tired and not just drunk and high off his feet._ _

__It was dark outside. After all, it was far past midnight. Yet, because of the unexpected full moon, high in the sky, he can perfectly see the shape of every angle and curve of Kai’s body. His fingers itch against his sides; he wants to feel the older boy’s warm chest against his palm one more time. He wants to map out Kai’s torso with the tip of his tongue and wet every bump, all the way down to his belly button. It’s hurting him. He wants to do something so badly._ _

__Yuta’s mind could not catch up with his body so even before noticing, Yuta’s hand reaches hesitantly up to Kai’s. He cannot see the elder’s face but he’s certain that Kai was surprised by the sudden contact, his long fingers flinching._ _

__Yuta likes Kai a lot. Few of the things he likes about him are how overwhelming yet gentle he is, how his name rolls so soft yet so hot off his tongue, and how distant he can be at times but when they’re together, even for just a second, Kai makes him feel like nothing in the world can separate them from each other. But Yuta’s not all that cheesy and romantic, he’s simple, and maybe easy (Johnny thinks so),, so it’s always the smallest of things that make him wobbly on his knees. The one thing he likes about Kai the most is how warm he is afterall, and so he doesn’t move. Savouring and appreciating the warmth of Kai’s hand against his skin._ _

__They stay like that for a while, Yuta just sitting still, leaning into his side. At one point his fingers intertwined with Kai’s. He doesn’t know how it happened, his mind deeply occupied. He glanced at their hand once and Kai was already holding into his; fingers locked, grip tight. Yuta held it back, because he’s not stupid, even gave it a pump or two to let Kai know that he’s aware, he’s there with him. Yuta then got three pumps back, which made him giggle, laughing at how childish and innocent they seemed._ _

__Although thinking about it now just dampens his mood. Kai left with Sehun moments ago, leaving Yuta (and his hand) alone on the cold. Well, not really since Johnny’s still lying down beside him, awake, which he has been all this time._ _

__Silence is heavy in the air, which is unusual. Yuta doesn’t like feeling awkward, and this. This is awkward. He grows restless, not sure what on to do with his hands, feeling fidgety and just … on edge. He keeps on picking at the hem of his top, at one point he unbuttoned the top three buttons of it, kept scratching his feet, picking on his nails, and a lot more. It’s not even because of the cold, or even the alcohol. He certain of it by now. And it’s confusing the _shit _out of him. This whole time he was blaming Kai making him feel so agitated and tensed, but since he’s been long gone, Yuta figured that it’s been Johnny all along.___ _

____He exhales, then clenches his jaw unconsciously._ _ _ _

____Fucking Johnny._ _ _ _

____As their little tradition goes, Johnny was the one who picked Yuta up earlier. Yuta didn’t pay any attention to Johnny’s clothes as much on to how he looked wearing them. He was only thinking that maybe he also should’ve worn jeans like Johnny. But now that Yuta’s intoxicated, by the alcohol, Kai, and Johnny, he _gawks _at him like the embarrassing gay virgin that he is. The elder is wearing a sleeveless button up - which is a size or two smaller than the right fit in Yuta’s opinion - showcasing Johnny’s amazing arms. He doesn’t work out but he plays rugby and basketball, and he’s just ripped without even trying, unlike Yuta. Yuta can perfectly trace the defined muscles in Johnny’s upper limbs, thanks to the faint light of the moon. Johnny’s also wearing a pair of white-washed denim chinos, and just like his top, is a bit too tight for Yuta’s comfort.___ _ _ _

______Johnny’s thighs _never _looked so inviting to sit in.___ _ _ _ _ _

________“To be completely honest, if I would ever be attracted to a guy, it would be you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Silence._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Yuta laughs, making sure Johnny hears it, because what is he supposed to do? What is he supposed to say? The option of thinking and saying something remotely rational went out the gate as soon as he took his fifth shot and hit the blunt Taeyong offered him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Same as me. I’ve only really thought about being with you and Kai.” Yuta says shyly like a hormonal virgin teenager loser that just got noticed by their long time crush that they’ve been horny for since the Mona Lisa was painted. He’d deny that that’s what he is but that’s exactly what he is._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Johnny chuckles. “You have good taste in men.” He says with a smirk._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Knots form in Yuta’s stomach as he looks away. Something Johnny and Yuta usually do is to ‘act gay’ and tease each other, banter out loud with wide grins on their faces. But what they don’t do is to act that certain way when they’re alone together, away from the knowing and teasing smiles of their friends. Away from people’s ears that reminds them that it’s all a joke. Their close proximity in the tiny metal tube is making it too intimate for them. Yuta feels like they’re crossing a line and it cannot be undone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Yuta turns to his side, facing Johnny, face warm as blood rushes to his cheeks and ears. Yuta thinks he’s good at running, so he _will _take that step.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You feel like kissing anyone tonight?” He asks softly, opposite to how hard his heart is beating at his chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________A smug smile forms on Johnny’s lips - which Yuta finds so _fucking _hot - eyes pleased and playful. There are many things in this planet that Yuta thinks should be illegal. Johnny is one of them.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Johnny nods his head once, motioning his hand for Yuta to come closer, but he doesn’t move. Instead, Yuta buries his face deep into the pillow. He doesn’t know whether he wants to choke to death or wants Johnny to choke him to death._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Yuta lets himself suffocate before he turns and lie on his back, hands shooting up to cover his blushed face, feeling like he got burned just by how hot his face is. Currently, Yuta’s mind is going a thousand miles per hour. His mind feels absolutely filled and numb, like he isn’t one with his body anymore._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Johnny’s staring with expectant eyes as Yuta looks to his side. A clump of saliva forms on his throat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Come here,” Johnny commands. His voice vibrating through Yuta’s whole being. Yuta nearly gags._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Yuta exhales one more time before positioning himself over Johnny and grabs him by the back of his head, smacking their lips together. Both part their lips open the second their lips touched and their tongues invade each other’s mouth as soon. Yuta grabs onto Johnny’s hair, the elder pushing his tongue deep into Yuta’s. He wasn’t quite expecting the intrusion but he pulls himself together and forces his tongue into Johnny. A moan escapes through Johnny’s mouth as Yuta bites his tongue softly, digging his fingernails into Yuta’s back, scratching and clawing into the soft skin. A small mile forms in Yuta’s lips, he likes having power over Johnny like this._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The shared kiss is anything but soft and smooth. Johnny is rough. He is bold on how he sucks Yuta’s tongue, biting on Yuta’s lip aggressively if Yuta even slightly dares to take the lead. And no matter how hard Yuta tries to keep up with him, he just couldn’t. It’s almost like they’re not even kissing. It’s just Johnny devouring his mouth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Yuta gives up and lets Johnny completely take over both him and the kiss. Yuta gasps into Johnny’s mouth as Johnny bites his tongue while sucking it vigorously. Both of their cheeks are dripping with spit, and neither of them mind._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Yuta sinks his weight deeper into Johnny’s hips. Positioning himself directly on the elder’s crotch is proving to be a good decision as Johnny groans excitedly and ruts back into Yuta. Johnny feels really hot and turned on and it shows exactly on how unrestrained he’s kissing Yuta._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Fuck,” Johnny suddenly whimpers, pushing Yuta away. Yuta doesn’t doesn’t let his mind linger on it and just sinks back down on his abandoned seat. He already misses Johnny’s warmth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Yuta huffs out a laugh, “Fuck indeed.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“To be completely honest, that was fucking hot. Literally the best kiss I’ve fucking had. You keep biting and … that’s just so damn sexy,” Johnny says breathlessly.._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Do you ever shut up?” Yuta smirks, making sure Johnny knows he’s being playful._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Neither makes any noise, not one word spoken. Johnny has always been the talker in their duo so Yuta lets his actions speak for himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Yuta reaches for Johnny’s top, unbuttoning it all the way down. He can’t help but stare in wonder at the white and pale skin in front of him. Johnny’s perky nipple looks inviting so Yuta quickly ducks down and gives it a kiss. His hand wanders around Johnny’s torso, and feeling all the bumps of Johnny’s abs against his palm is making Yuta’s head go crazy, making his groin crazy. And it looks like Yuta isn’t the only one losing their mind as Johnny’s suppressed moans fill the car. Yuta isn’t planning to give Johnny any break tonight so he bites into his collarbone and sucks hard._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“No marks,” All breath, Johnny says. “Fuck.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Yuta’s amused by the fact that Johnny’s still aware, he thinks that if their place were reversed and his chest was being abused by Johnny, he wouldn’t be able to think about anything but the wet tongue and sharp teeth lapping on his skin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Yuta gives Johnny’s nipple another bite as he gropes on to his other chest. He’s always seen Johnny as just tall, but now that he pushed himself up and away to stare at Johnny, he realises that the right word to describe him is huge, and maybe meaty. He loves how full his hands feel while squeezing Johnny’s chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Flex your arm for me.” Yuta requests. He doesn’t need to say it twice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________A smirk forms on Johnny’s lips as he looks straight at Yuta while flexing his bicep. Yuta’s dick twitches at the sight and he couldn’t stop himself from reaching into the hard muscle, squeezing it. He crawls up to kiss and lick Johnny’s arm, pushing it up to get further into his armpits. Yuta thinks he’s going insane, one thing he never got into was armpit play as he’s always seen it as unhygienic, but as Johnny’s scent fills his brain, musky and strong, he thinks he doesn’t mind getting into it further - _although only with Johnny _.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________They don’t stay long in that position, soon after, Johnny grabs Yuta on his sides and flips them around, slamming him into the car seat. Yuta’s sure that Johnny can see the surprise on his eyes but the elder doesn’t pay it any mind and instantly bends down to sink his teeth into Yuta’s bottom lip, making the younger quiver out of the pain. Yuta’s not really surprised he finds pleasure in getting hurt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Johnny takes advantage of Yuta’s exposed mouth and slides his tongue in, unabashed and passionate. Yuta absolutely loves the feeling of velvet against the roof of his mouth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Johnny tastes like beer, and Yuta absolutely hates beer, but blood rushes straight down to his crotch as the bitterness clouds his throat while sucking Johnny’s tongue. Harsh moans rushes out Yuta’s mouth and into Johnny’s, which seems to be working the elder up as he starts grinding into Yuta’s ass. Yuta attempts to clear his mind to try and feel out how big Johnny is and fails when Johnny’s hand crawls up to his throat. _Although _, it just stayed there, unmoving.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Yuta’s a virgin, and that’s a fact. This is the farthest he’s gone with a guy, even more than he did with Kai. But one thing that Yuta’s sure of is that he knows what he wants. He’s watched so much porn and read so many explicit stories that he’s got his kinks written down in a list - only inside his head of course, because he’s not a weirdo like that, and who the fuck even makes a list of their kinks anyways?- so when he feels Johnny’s huge hands motionless on his throat, he grows impatient and frustrated. He can somehow feel that Johnny wants to go for it, to just clutch his neck and restrict him from breathing, that’s why he can’t put his mind around as to why can’t Johnny just go ahead and choke the life out of him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________And just like what was said before, Yuta never settles down for a loss._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Johnny halts from his assault on Yuta’s mouth as the younger takes him by the wrist and pushes Johnny’s hand into his own throat. It wasn’t that strong of a push so he barely felt it. Johnny moves away and looks straight at Yuta. His lips are naturally plump and pink but looking at them now, all red and swollen, _Yuta is hard _.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Choke me,” Yuta whispers, voice all ruined, just like his whole being._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“You into that shit?” Johnny asks, shocked. Or not, Yuta can’t really tell._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Yuta doesn’t even get to answer as Johnny grabs both of his arms and pins them over his head, Johnny’s other hand shooting up to Yuta’s neck, squeezing it slowly. He starts to move his hips again, this time Yuta doesn’t need to think how big Johnny is - he can feel him right against his ass._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________His mind goes blank as Johnny presses down into his throat harder, breath hitching and tears forming in the corner of his eyes as his airway gets cut. Yuta wants, needs the warmth and wetness of Johnny’s mouth against his own one more time, but he couldn’t move with the elder pinning him down. Yuta struggles against Johnny’s hold, which only leads to the grip on his neck to squeeze harder. His words of protest get jumbled into a mess before they even go past his lips, Johnny never slowed down on the way he sucked, licked, and bit all over Yuta’s mouth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Johnny’s usually honey brown eyes are now of a darker shade, full of malice and bewilderment, and Yuta can’t decide whether it’s due to the fact that it’s dark or something completely different. Strands of hair are covering his forehead, some of it sticking because of the sweat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________At this moment, Yuta would not complain if something really does happen between him and Johnny._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Yuta grinds his hips back against Johnny’s erection, taking the elder out of his trance, which then leads to Johnny completely detaching himself from Yuta and lies back down on his seat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________A wave of fresh air fills Yuta’s lungs, he wipes his tears with the back of his hand and looks at Johnny._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“You know I’ve always been thinking that you were into younger guys. Like Jaehyun,” Yuta says, barely audible._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“No,” A pause. “He’s… t-that’s different.” Johnny continues, keeping eyes glued to the sky and away from Yuta._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Am I different?” And with that, Johnny looks at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“No.” A single word from Johnny and Yuta’s heart is ready to burst. Johnny _always _know the right words to say.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Looking at Johnny now, despite the messy hair and sweaty face, Yuta thinks that he looks calmer than before. Johnny’s heaving chest, all bare and glistening with sweat looks absolutely tempting for Yuta to touch again, but he grounds himself and settles for only staring. His eyes then travel further down, Yuta sucks a breath in as he passes through the tense and defined abs, gasping for air and choking on his own spit as he looks at Johnny’s pants. Yuta can clearly see the huge bulge even with the fabric, boasting its impressive length and girth just by being there._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Yeah, it’s the length of my middle finger when soft,” Johnny says as a matter of fact-ly, pulling his middle finger in front of Yuta. “And a Monster can when hard.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Images of Johnny naked, with his hard dick hanging in between his thighs comes flooding into Yuta’s brain. He would say that he doesn’t want the information but truly, he’s grateful for it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Bullshit,” Yuta says with a playful smile on his lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“No shit fucker.” Johnny chuckles._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Can you kiss me goodnight?” Yuta replies without missing a beat, eager._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“I’ve never had to kiss any motherfucker goodnight before this.” Johnny says as he closes the distance between him and Yuta, connecting their lips one more time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> This definitely wasnt inspired by true life events whew 
> 
> and I really think johnyu are the best with these type of aus fdfg they can bromance without the mance or without the bro idk they're adorable
> 
> To both D and ate Chasie I owe you both a LOT I can't thank you enough for correcting my uncountable mistakes dfdsfsd I love you both
> 
> Feel free to comment or point out anything they help me survive ajsjdjd :< omg it's been a while since i posted
> 
> Thank you for reading lol BYYYEEEE


End file.
